


Had a shitty day

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer





	Had a shitty day

Canceled plans. I thought that would be the worst of today, but no. I got a fever and had to clean out the rental. Ok not too bad. Turns out my “fever” is my period. I didn’t go do the plans I made after I was canceled on because I thought I was sick. However, I’m not. So I could’ve gone. I thought that would be the worst. But no. A broken promise and a broken trust. I said I could trust her again with anther chance but I don’t know. How could she?


End file.
